We belong Together
by Aliah Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Song-Fic inspirado en la canción we belong together


Porque yo sabía que pronto me casaría y no volvería a ser nunca más de él, porque él se fue una tarde y nunca volvió. Me juro regresar, pero pasaron 10 años y no volvió. No supe nada de él hasta el día de hoy recibí una carta, pero sabía que ya era tarde.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
_

Debíamos estar juntos, mi corazón lo decía nadie podrá reemplazar su lugar en mi corazón ni siquiera aquel hombre con el cual vivía engañando a mi corazón, diciéndome amarlo sabía que nunca debí dejarlo ir pero fui una tonta él se fue y yo me quede. Como me gustaría regresar años atrás e irme junto a él. Y no mentirle diciéndome que no lo amaba.

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt_

Y ahora los sentimiento que estoy padeciendo, ahora que no escucho tu voz, ni tengo tus caricias, ni beso tus labios me siento débil, como quisiera tenerte aquí, que fueras con quien pasaría todo mi existir.

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby  
(We belong together)_

Ahora me siento sola sin él, se llevo una parte de mi cuando se fue. Aun recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, por favor regresa a mí, nadie puede ocupar tu lugar. Sabes que aquella noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida. Nos pertenecíamos

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby, please  
(Come back, come back)  
'Cause we belong together  
_

Tal vez aunque ahora me case, sé que es muy tarde, pero nunca deje de amarte, desde aquella noche solo rezo y lloro por volverte a ver y me lleves junto ti, sabes que nos pertenecemos. Nadie como tú me entiende y me hace feliz.

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

Aunque llore en la noches soñando con tu regreso, sé que no se podrá, siempre te pienso conmigo, como quisiera verte de nuevo a mi lado y tenerte en mi brazos, te amo y se me quiebra el corazón al no tenerte.

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me:  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station so I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you and it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

Ahora me siento más fuera de mi, esta carta me hizo perder los estribos, estas afuera y vienes por mí, como ruego que lleges antes de dar el si fatal. Mataría y destrozaría todo por estar junto a ti de nuevo no aguanto ya esta agonía. Te necesito aquí junto a mí, nos pertenecíamos tu lo dijiste.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby  
(We belong together)_

Miro por la ventana rogando ver tu rostro, miro el teléfono una y otra vez, jamás cambie de número esperando tu llamada, pero nunca nada, ni un rastro de vida, hasta que llego esta carta. No hay nadie mejor que tú y eso te lo sabes bien

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! (We belong together)

Llego el momento me dirijo al altar, y ya no sé qué hacer estoy desesperada por verte, tengo miedo no se qué hacer, tengo miedo a quedarme sola de nuevo, tal vez por esto me presente a la boda. Necesito verte, perderme en esos hermosos ojos grises y que me digas cuanto me amas lo dejare todo esta vez no quiero perder nada mas en mí, quiero recuperarlo todo quiero tu amor. Nadie puede reemplazar tu lugar, debemos estar siempre juntos.

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
(Oooooooh yeah)  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby, please (Oooooooh yeah)  
(Come back, come back)  
'Cause we belong together  
Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together!_

_Y _te vi ahí con la sonrisa de siempre, la mirada perdida en el horizonte, parado frente al altar. Tendiéndome tu mano para irnos juntos, llego el momento y esta vez lo tomare nos iremos juntos para siempre, dejando nuestros errores del pasado en ese viejo altar, donde dejo todas las mentiras y me voy con mi vida de vuelta, mi verdadero amor. Tu Scorpius Malfoy.

Fin

Pues chicas este es mi primer song fic y no sé qué tal me quedó me dan sus comentarios al respecto un tomatazo un review algo? .Gracias de antemano por haber leído todo :D.


End file.
